Hunter College requests funding for a 500 MHz NMR spectrometer equipped with field gradients and reverse detection capabilities, and designated for the study of small bioactive organic molecules. The instrument will serve as a shared facility for users at Hunter and other City University of New York (CUNY) campuses. [unreadable] [unreadable] The routine availability of high-field NMR is a sine qua non for organic chemistry research of biological materials. The new NMR is necessary to prove structures and analyze conformations of materials important in health-related research projects at CUNY which involve chemoprotective agents from tropical fruits and vegetables, porphyrinic materials for photodynamic therapy, C-glycosyl lipids with antitumor activity, glycomimetics as potential drugs, lipids and steroids used in signaling, chemically-modified nucleosides, and peptides for nuclear medicine. An important capability of the new NMR will be its routine use in experiments such as HMQC and HMBC.